


Save a Place

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Ignoct Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: “Magnificent!” Ignis exclaims. “I mean it, Noctis, you’ve outdone yourself.”Noctis stares at him for a moment, until he realizes what's been said, and a smile spreads over his face.“Good,” he says, sounding relieved, picking up his utensils to taste what he's prepared. “Although I bet you’d say the same thing even if it sucked.”“Possibly,” Ignis admits, bread crumbs stuck to the corner of his mouth when he smiles. “I’m glad I didn't have to lie.”





	Save a Place

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoct Week, Day 2 Prompt - _Noctis cooks_

“We should stay in the area for awhile,” Noctis declares to the group, gathered around a table at one of the outdoor cafes in Lestallum’s center.

“I thought we all agreed we’d keep going,” Prompto says. “If Lunafreya is alive, we have to get to her, don't we?”

“I know that,” Noctis says. “And we will, but come on. I’m not saying we stay in the city. We need money, and there are jobs we can do around here, and Gladio hasn't seen Iris since Insomnia.”

“Well, I’m not going to argue with that,” Gladio concedes. “It’d be good to catch up, and we all could use some new gear.”

“Ignis?”

Ignis looks up, meeting the hopeful eyes of the Prince.

“I suppose, perhaps Cindy can pick up the car for a tune up. The chocobo’s will do if we aren't going far,” he considers, allowing himself a private smile, hidden behind his coffee when Noctis clenches his fist in victory, and Prompto whoops, insisting he be the one to call Cindy. Even Gladio looks pleased, and leaves them to tell Iris of their intentions.

“I don’t want to hold us up more than we have to,” Noctis says once they’re alone. “I just need a second to take it all in, y’know?”

“As do we all,” Ignis tells him, setting his empty can of Ebony on the table. “We need you at your best Noctis, a week or so won't hinder our travels.”

“You’re the best, Ignis,” Noctis smiles at him, picking at the last of his french fries. “Thanks for understanding.”

-

“And where are you going at such an early hour?”

Noctis looks up from lacing up his boot, fingers holding back his bangs.

“Marketplace,” he replies simply. “Iris is buying me breakfast if I said I’d go with her. You want anything?”

“Is my cooking no longer to your standards, Your Highness?” Ignis asks dramatically, warmth spreading across his chest when it makes Noctis laugh. “You might pick up a few things, I’ll make you a list.”

Noctis doesn't come back until midday, but Ignis thinks little of it. The four take their chocobos into the countryside, scavenging for one of the weapons dealers in the city, excursion proving fruitful, returning with enough to trade in his daggers, and a new pistol for Prompto.

That night he and Noctis sit on the balcony of their hotel room, looking down at the people beneath them as the city lights flicker out, one by one.

“Remember the time dad took us to the roof of the Citadel at midnight, and lifted us up to use his telescope?” Noctis asks him, looking up at the stars, their luminescence exposed as the skyline turns to black. “This reminds me of that, it’s almost as good.”

“He showed me the constellation of my birth month.” Ignis says smiling, following his gaze to the stars. “I still look for it often.”

“Do you find it?” Noctis asks, looking over at him, wearing a wistful smile on his tired features.

“Sometimes,” Ignis responds. “When I can't, I look for yours.”

Noctis sighs, watching a couple walking through the courtyard, huddled close together.

“I miss him,” he says quietly.

“I know you do, Noctis. So do I.”

-

They camp for most of the next week, completing hunt after hunt, securing themselves a respectable sum upon their return to Lestallum. They’ve barely collected their paycheck when Noctis is excusing himself, citing another meeting with Iris.

“What the hell is he doing with my sister?” Gladio asks Ignis, assuming that he would know.

“He hasn't said anything to me,” Ignis shrugs, though now he’s beginning to wonder himself.

“Huh, maybe they’re dating,” Prompto offers, stuffing a beef skewer in his mouth from the stand nearby. He yelps when Gladio smacks him upside the head, glaring at him.

“Iris is like a sister to us all,” Ignis says stiffly. “The Prince would never do something so untoward while engaged to Lunafreya.”

It bothers Ignis for the rest of the day, through his shopping, fixing a tear from a daemon on Noctis sustained during an encounter, all the way to his return, just as he’s putting foil over the plate that Noctis wasn’t there to eat.

“Thanks, but I had dinner,” he tells Ignis, throwing himself onto the bed they share, tossing a pillow in Prompto’s direction. “Up for a round of King’s Knight before bed?”

Ignis is the last to fall asleep, turned away from Noctis, scrolling through recipes on the internet until his phone battery needs to be charged. He’s not used to not knowing things, especially about Noctis. It’s strange feeling left out, and Ignis doesn't like it.

-

“It’s about time we prepare to move on,” Ignis announces as the group finishes off the omelets he’s made for breakfast. “We’ve left the Princess waiting long enough.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Prompto replied. “Hey Noct, pass the salt.”

“Noct?” Ignis prompts him. “Are we in agreement?”

Noctis has his mouth full with one of the two omelets he’s insisted upon, looking guiltily down at his plate, throat bobbing when he swallows.

“Yeah, of course,” he says, reaching for his glass of orange juice. “First thing Monday, we’ll get going.”

In the afternoon Ignis goes to the market to stock up on spices and ingredients, knowing it will be a time before he has such a wide variety to choose from. He examines a bushel of carrots, adding them to his basket. Its unlikely Noctis will be interested, but he has to try, and the other men enjoy them well enough. It was easier when they were children, when Ignis could sneak Noctis candy in exchange for clearing his plate at dinner, vegetables and all. The memory dissipates as he makes his way back to the hotel, nostalgia placing a smile on his lips. Those days seem like a lifetime ago, more than a decade since Ignis was introduced to the little Prince by his uncle. It was around this time of year in fact, Ignis realizes, packing away his groceries. He wonders if Noctis even remembers.

-

Noctis finds him sitting on the patio of the Leville, trying to finish the novel he’d started upon their arrival before they resume their travels, and the luxury disappears.

Ignis smiles when he joins him, and they sit together in comfortable silence, he with his book and Noctis tapping away at his phone.

“So, tonight,” Noctis says, turning his phone face down on the table. “We should hang out.”

“Is that not what we’re doing right now?” Ignis asks, looking at him over the top of his glasses.

“You're reading,” Noctis points out, poking the paper jacket. The light must be cast oddly overhead, because it almost looks like he’s blushing. “It’s been awhile y’know? And it's never going to happen once we’re back on the road.”

“That’s probably true,” Ignis concedes, frowning slightly at the prospect. “Alright then, what did you have in mind?”

“I have no idea!” Noctis says, beaming. “But I’ve got stuff to do before we leave, so just meet me at the room tonight, we’ll figure it out.”

“Ever the planner,” Ignis mutters, watching Noctis bound away in the opposite direction. There’s been little opportunity for recreation thus far, and given the state of things, it's likely that won't soon improve. It gives Ignis something to look forward to and lately, that list has run short.

-

“Me, Iris and Prompto are heading to the ramen stand,” Gladio informs Ignis when they run into each other in the hotel lobby. “I wanna check it out before we go, I heard they have ramen topped with Brahmin meat that's supposed to be out of this world.”

“How appetizing,” Ignis says politely. “Have you seen Noctis?”

“Upstairs,” Gladio says. “I think he’s waiting for you. Come join us if you feel like it.”

Ignis silently hopes that they won't, though if it's what Noctis wants then he’ll certainly oblige. Perhaps he’ll make Noctis his favorite rice bowl if they opt to stay in, he considers, unlocking the door to their hotel.

The smell hits him first, tomato and garlic filling his nostrils with the elusive smell of baked bread. Ignis follows the scent to the kitchenette, unsure whether to be curious or concerned.

He finds Noctis, leaning over the stove, face far too close to a saucepan than is safe.

“What are you doing?” Ignis asks rather loudly, causing Noctis to start, splattering sauce from the wooden spoon onto his apron and his face.

“Damnit,” He curses, wiping his cheek. It doesn't help. “You’re early.”

“You neglected to specify a time,” Ignis reminds him. “What’s all this?”

Noctis clears his throat, straightening his apron which actually belongs to Ignis.

“I made dinner,” he says, eyes cast down at his feet. “You cook all the time, I thought it’d be nice.”

Ignis steps closer, plucking the wooden spoon from his hand.

“May I?” Noctis nods, looking apprehensive as Ignis brings the warm sauce to his lips.

“This is actually good,” Ignis says, perhaps a bit too incredulous, taking a second taste. “Noctis this is very good.”

“Don’t act so surprised,” he pouts, the smear of red paste on his cheek an unhelpful distraction when Ignis tries to look contrite. “I mean, Iris has been teaching me some stuff, but I did most of this on my own.”

“Teaching you a lot,” Ignis chides him. “I’m sorry. I’m really very impressed.”

“Don’t you want to know what else I made?” Noctis asks coyly, snatching back his utensil.

“You have my rapt attention,” Ignis replies, peeking over his shoulder for any hints.

“It’s breaded anak cutlet with tomato sauce,” he reveals, turning off the flame and setting the saucepan on the back burner. “I even made some steamed green beans, just for you.”

“And do you plan to eat any of them yourself?” Ignis challenges him, taking a set of plates from the cabinets, gathering two sets of utensils.

“It’s a possibility,” Noctis replies, turning his nose up. “I make no promises.”

Ignis sets the table while Noctis transfers the cutlets to a platter. He serves it just how Ignis likes, red sauce poured over the top, then sitting to serve himself.

“Try it,” he says, looking at Ignis expectantly. Noctis has clearly put effort into this, meticulous preparation answering the lingering question of where he’d been slinking off to. No matter what the taste, Ignis won’t disappoint him.

The meat is hot, tender, but cooked through, the breading crisp and the topping rich. In truth, it rivals his own, and he eagerly cuts another bite, humming his satisfaction.

“Magnificent!” Ignis exclaims. “Truly, Noctis, you’ve outdone yourself.”

Noctis stares at him for a moment, until he realizes what Ignis has said, and a smile spreads over his face.

“Good,” he says, sounding relieved, picking up his utensils to taste his creation. “Although bet you’d say the same thing even if it sucked.”

“Possibly,” Ignis admits, bread crumbs stuck to the corner of his mouth when he smiles. “I’m glad I didn't have to lie.”

They make lively conversation over their meal, Noctis recounting his time with Iris and all the ingredients and pots and pans sacrificed in the name of perfection. Ignis listens, spellbound by every word, enraptured by the happiness that emanates off the Prince.

They talk about their hunting excursions, each boasting their accomplishments in battle in mock competition. Its simple, and it’s perfect, being together, the reality of their world shut out by the four walls of their hotel room.

“Why did you go through all this trouble?” Ignis asks, when he can no longer hold back his curiosity. “I’m appreciative of course, but I assume you don't intend to take up the cooking when we leave here, so why all the effort?”

“Definitely not,” Noctis laughs, his expression turning thoughtful. “Do you remember when we met?”

“Vividly,” Ignis replies, taking a bite of the chiffon cake Noctis has put out. “I was quite nervous to meet the Prince of Lucis, but then I found he was only a timid little boy.”

“Wow,” Noctis says flatly, frowning. “Nice, Ignis. You were just some gawky kid who was there to tie my shoes.”

“Well then, how far we’ve come,” Ignis grins. “And you even learned to tie your own laces.”

They laugh together, Noctis cutting himself a second slice of cake.

“It was today you know,” he says, spreading whipped cream over his dessert. “Like this was the actual day.”

Ignis stops, mid bite, stomach turning when he swallows it down.

“How would you know that?” He asks, wiping his mouth.

“My dad told me once,” Noctis answers, looking off to the side like he’s embarrassed. “I don’t remember why it came up, but for some reason, I never forgot.”

“You’ve never said anything.” Ignis feels face warm when blue eyes seek out his own.

“It never seemed all the important,” Noctis says, pausing. “Now it does.”

Ignis wants to say too many things at once, some of which that aren't meant for a chamberlain to say to the Prince he serves. He forces all of it back down, ignoring the knot formed in his throat.

“Yes, I suppose now it does.”

Prompto and Gladio return soon after and eagerly partake in the leftover cake while Ignis puts away the rest. The four play a few rounds of Kings Knight, then set a few plans for the morning ahead.

Once again, Ignis lays awake in the darkness. Noctis sleeps beside him, lips parted, hair fallen over his eyes. He looks peaceful, unburdened the way he was before his engagement to Lunafreya, since the fall of Insomnia and the loss of their home and their families. Noctis deserves better, so much more than what he’s been cursed with instead.

Without thinking, Ignis reaches forward, pushing the stray hair off his face, tenderly tucking it behind his ear. He curls into himself, close enough that Ignis can hear the soft sounds of his breath. In his slumber, Noctis smiles.

-

Ignis shuts off the burner in the kitchenette of his quarters at the Leville. Acclimating to the culinary arts after the loss of his sight was difficult, but now he works with efficiency once lost to another time.

Proper ingredients are hard to come by in the time of the Starscourge, but with a few extended hunts and extra gil, he managed. The occasion comes but once a year, and merits only the best.

There are four sets of plates and utensils on the counter beside him, but for now, he sets out only two, one in front of the other.

Gladio and Prompto are expected in an hour. Until then, Ignis is content to make a plate for himself, taking his place in his usual seat.

It tastes as good as he remembers, tender, crisp, with the breading crunching between his teeth. The sauce is rich and savory, near identical to the one stored safely in his thoughts. Ignis seeks not perfection in his feast, but a doorway to a moment long passed. Of a sauce stained cheek and a quiet confession. Falling in love for the first time, and the last.

It’s been exactly twenty years since Ignis stood before a little Prince, hidden in the folds of his father’s mantle, and three since he’s laid eyes on the grown man he became. Ignis clings to the sensation of Noctis in his arms, to the taste of his mouth and the sound of his voice. Sometimes he doesn't sleep, fearful that he’ll wake up one day and they'll be gone.

Every year he sets a place for Noctis, as if he might be there to take it. He hasn’t given up hope, refuses to stop believing. One day Noctis will come home, but until then, Ignis will save a place.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself emotional


End file.
